The Pure Blood
by TTrunks
Summary: There ounce was a prophecy that if there wasn't a vampire by the oldest living slayer she would fail, first the angel curse with love, next the lover cursed with hate, finally The Pure Blood .
1. The Pure Blood Chap 1

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer so please don't sue me. Ok I was reading my book of vampire lore when this idea came to me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I can't believe this is so similar said Buffy walking down Main Street.  
  
Yeah I know who would have thought wills could make an almost exact copy of sunnydale, well minus the hell mouth and all.

You're right zan well we couldn't very well leave a huge hole where the town was, could we?  
  
Guess your right so when will G-man and dawn get back?  
It should be in about 6 weeks,  
  
Well I'll be happy to see 'em, shhhh! Buffy interrupted  
  
Her slayer senses were acting up but it was weird.

All of a sudden the two heard BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

STAY HERE ZAN! Buffy yelled  
  
using her slayer speed Buffy was at the source of the sound in seconds.  
She turned the corner and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"That depends on who you are." said the stranger  
  
"I'm the one who asks Questions." Replied Buffy  
  
"Lets just say I'm a friend okay." Replied the stranger "No tell me what I want to know now." Buffy said holding her sword tighter.  
  
"Fine I'm a pure blood vampire."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you know about full blood vampires?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Of course not, as you know vampires were created when the last full blood demon bit a human and there blood mixed" Buffy nods her head "Well sometimes there are humans fated to be born vampires." Buffy looks shocked.  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Yes the 12 child of the 12 child of the 12 child is born, and a cat jumps over the burial of the first of the first twelve, and the 3rd generations 12 child is born in twenty four hours of the full moon, and the cat thing and every other child born for that generation are girls, then the 3 generations 12 child will be born a male pure blood vampire."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yes, I know you have no idea how many times I've had to say that."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" asked Buffy  
  
"Because of the prophecy."  
  
"Oh no not another prophecy." Buffy puts her hand on her head "Let me tell you the prophecy first"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"There shall be a slayer born, and she will have friends a powerful witch, a key, and a normal man, but she will still fall without the help of a vampire, first it will be a cursed angel, next a Enemy who she loves, next a pure blood and she will succeed to vanquish all evil." As the stranger stopped Buffy looked serious  
  
"Great" said Buffy and Zander simultaneously  
  
Please Review this was hard to write, plus any ideas are welcome.


	2. The Pure Blood Chap 2

Okay let me get a few things out of the way Zander & Buffy are the only members of the Scooby gang in sunny dale, Faith, Willow, Giles, and Dawn are looking for new slayers.  
  
The reason Sunny dale is back is because they couldn't leave a big hole in the ground where a town should be, so willow cast a spell to make it exactly like it was before the battle with the first, except the hell mouth is permanently closed.  
  
And finally the vampires still are drawn to the power of the hell mouth, so it will be like normal but no one will try to open it so they still have demons and vampires and stuff.  
  
Time for the story.  
  
Buffy looked shocked as she tool in every thing she was just told.  
  
"So you're a natural vampire why does that matter?" says Buffy  
  
"It matters a lot."  
  
"why?"  
  
"I'll show you." He grabs Buffy's sword and cuts his neck so his head goes flying off  
  
Buffy look stunned  
  
All of a sudden out of his head a silver blob attaches to his neck and pulls it back on his shoulders.  
  
"See the older ones of us are almost unkillable." He says smiling  
  
"How old are you then?" she asks  
  
"Lets just say that when I was born, my family went down ounce a week to pray to Athena."  
  
Buffy "wow"  
  
"Hi my name is Tom, by the way."  
  
"Well hello" said Zander "My name is Zander."  
  
All of a sudden Tom runs toward Zander.  
  
"Zander watch out!" yelled Buffy  
  
Tom shoved Zander out of the way as 6 vampires appeared they had been there behind Zander the whole time that's why she hadn't sensed them.  
  
All of a sudden Tom pulled out a gun threw it up in the air spun around kicking a vampire in the face caught the gun and shot the same vampire who he'd just kicked, back flipped dodging two vampires punches and shot them then ducked ones kick and shot him then punched the last one so hard the vampire went in a circle he grabbed its head and twisted it off.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Zander  
  
"Ya bullets don't hurt vampires."  
  
"Wrong Buffy."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Well it's simple bullets don't hurt vamps, because lead doesn't hurt vamps, but if instead of lead you use melted cross metal, then it's like shooting a vamp with a cross, and crosses hurt them." "Cool" said Zander  
  
"Oh and so you know pure blood vamps have souls, and we are like humans, if we walk in sunlight we get pail but we don't dust, crosses don't hurt us, but we crave blood, but something I learned is if you drink a vampires blood, it's human blood without killing somebody, and we have a choice we can kill humans like normal vamps or fight on the side of good like you."  
  
"And you chose to help fight evil." finished Buffy  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Cool" said Zander  
  
"So which of ya is goanna put me up?'  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"What makes you think I have enough money for a hotel?"  
  
Ok I don't own Btvs Please Review 


	3. The Pure Blood Chap 3

Ok please Review please I'm trying really hard to get 1 Review so this summer isn't pointless please !!!!! Ok on with the story.  
  
"This is where you will be staying." said Buffy opening the basement door  
  
"Real nice slayer A Basement"  
  
As Tom and Buffy walked into the light they got a good look at each other, Tom was wearing a coat that looked like spikes except the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, a sleeve less shirt showing off his decent muscled arms and chest, what looked like electric tape over his knuckles to just before his elbows so if he got his it would absorb the force and not break his arm, and of course black army style boots, his face was well, his hair was combed back in to a short pony tail, it was a natural blond green eyes but the darkest green Buffy had ever seen.  
  
Buffy was wearing black leather pants and a black tank top, with a sheath on her back currently occupied with a sword, and on each thigh were two leg sheaths with 3 stakes in each, her hair was in a very long pony tail.  
  
"So were am I sleeping?" Tom asked  
  
"On that cot." replied Buffy  
  
"Your kidding I can smell 2 demons, you and Zander on that thing."  
  
"Fine then sleep on the banister." she said  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Fine I'm going to bed."  
  
The next morning Buffy awoke to the smell bacon and eggs.  
  
"That smells good." Buffy said  
  
"Thanks I figured I owed you for letting me stay."  
  
Buffy stopped in shock.  
  
"What happened to your body?" asked Buffy  
  
Toms [who wasn't wearing a shirt.] body looked like it was made of scarred flesh.  
  
"I've had a tough life Buffy, these are my medals of that."  
  
"But I thought you healed quickly."  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then how do you get scars?"  
  
"If the cut or whatever is deep then it scars me."  
  
"What kind of eggs you making?" Asked Buffy trying to change the subject.  
  
"Scrambled"  
  
"How do you know how to cook?"  
  
"Buffy I've been alive for centuries and you think I don't know how to cook."  
  
"Sorry it's just most Vampires don't know."  
  
"That's because they don't care because they don't need food."  
  
"And you do"  
  
"Yes not as much as you, and not as common as you but yes."  
  
"why"  
  
"Because Buff I am not just a vampire."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No you see I was born with all the powers of a vampire."  
  
"So"  
  
"You were born with the powers of a slayer, does that make you just a slayer?"  
  
That's the end of chapter #3 please review 


	4. The Pure Blood chap 4

Yo don't own Buffy, on with the story  
  
"I'm going out!"  
  
Buffy heard the door front door slam, had she really made him that angry.  
  
Buffy thought about running and getting him, but when she reached the door she saw his coat.  
  
All of a sudden a thought a curd, to her she had no idea what this guys story was, he may be evil she had to call Zander thought, before she snooped or uh, looked for info.  
  
Zander and Buffy walked down the stairs, and slowly put his coat on the bed, and got the books they were basically, weapons chronicles, and a few other things basic spell book, and so on you now to tell if he had evil stuff on him, they couldn't very well take it.  
  
Buffy slowly opened the coat so not to trip any traps.  
  
"Holy Matrix!" Said Zander  
  
Inside the coat were 2 Uzi's, 2 shotguns, 2 forty five automatics, 2 ak47s, 4 mini rocket launchers, 6 normal grenades, 6 what looked like light bulbs with pins, 2 swords, and hundreds of types of ammo, and of course hidden in the front and sleeves were 2 what looked like automatic crossbows, 2 daggers, and of course around 50 stakes, and in the front pocket hidden unless you were touching the coat was a special gun it looked like a forty five auto with modifications.  
  
Buffy looked at all his baggage, it was filled with firearms some common others couldn't be legal. All of a sudden Buffy found something, hey Zan I think I found his journal.  
  
Sorry I know short chap but no one reads this anyway next chap Toms History 


End file.
